


Top Ten Cole Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be

by AstraLowelle



Series: Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Just as the title says.
Series: Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Top Ten Cole Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be

"Cole… just because something _looks_ like cake doesn't mean you need to sample it."

"Hey, Cole, see if you can bench-press the Bounty."

"Can you do the glowworm song, Cole? I wanna livestream it."

" _Hey!_ Cole, give me back my phone!"

"Cole, d'you know what happened to the rice I m- ohhhhh."

"Uh- Cole, there's a gigantic crater in the middle of the courtyard. Are you having a bad day?"

"Is there a Quadruple Tiger Sashay, Cole? Or just the triple? How about a single or a double?"

"So Cole, are you goth or emo?"

"Umm… Cole, that's not cake. It's dog food."

_"COOOOOOOOOOLE!"_


End file.
